The Secret Quest
by rosie0522
Summary: Have you ever wondered how nature gets it's glow? Who gives it light and color as the seasons come and go? This is the work of fairies, but they stay well out of sight. And now the time has come for two special fairies to take flight. Taken from Disney's Tinker Bell, except for the two special fairies! Please read!
1. The Storm Surprise

**Ok, so this is technically my second story, because I had another one, _The Royals_, but I deleted it, so here's this one! It's main characters are Queen Clarion, and two of my OCs! This is a multi-chapter story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kimberely-Ann and Winterlynn!**

* * *

If you head for the second star on the right, and fly straight on till morning, you'll find a magical island where mermaids play and children never grow up. This place is called Neverland. In the center of it all lies the hidden secret heart of Neverland. This is where the Never Fairies live. And this is where our story takes flight.

One by one, the fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow awoke to the sound of thunder from what they assumed was the storm fairies. It was the middle of the night. Everyone gathered in the Pixie Dust Tree centre. The queen appeared, and everyone bowed their heads. Then they all began complaining and arguing with the storm fairies. The queen had to raise her voice to be heard, which had never happened before. "That's quite enough. Calm down, all of you," she said, and everyone instantly quieted down. "Thank you. Now, I understand this storm is keeping you all awake. I'm sorry to say, but this storm is unlike any other. It-" Queen Clarion was cut off by none other than Vidia. "What do you mean, 'unlike any other'? It's a stupid storm! Why can't the storm fairies just make it go away?!" she yelled. The fairy next to her, Prilla, clapped a hand over Vidia's mouth. "Vidia!" she said. "Just let Queen Clarion speak, and maybe we'll understand." She pulled her hand back, and Vidia nodded. "You were saying?!" she said in annoyance. Clarion nodded to Prilla, saying thank you, and continued. "As I was saying, it cannot be controlled by the storm fairies-" everyone gasped, "-and we all must either stay inside until the storm is over, or, in case of emergency in which you need to go outside, you must be very, **very** careful. You should-" she stopped mid-sentence as something happened that had never happened during a storm, had never happened ever.

Two baby girls laughed at the exact same time.

* * *

**So? What'd cha think? Sorry it's so short, the other chapters will be longer! Please rate and review! Peace out!**


	2. Names

The queen shot into action. She told the Ministers to get everyone inside, and then flew off as fast as her wings would take her to follow the sound. It took her to the border, where spring touches winter. There she saw two shivering, shaking, freezing, scared girls. One was in the Warm Seasons, and the other was in the Winter Woods. But this was not what shocked Queen Clarion the most, what stopped her in her tracks.

_Neither girl had wings!_

The raging storm was getting closer, and a sudden thunderclap snapped Queen Clarion out of her shocked thoughts. She realized that the longer she stood there, doing nothing, the more danger those two girls were in. Not to mention herself. She took hold of the Warm fairy's hand, and, realizing this might be her only help, the Winter girl latched on to Clarion's wrist, and they were off.

They had a safe-well, as safe as could be-flight. Once they reached the Pixie Dust Tree, Clarion set the girls down and let go of them. "Whe-Where are we?" asked the Warm fairy, stuttering because of her shaking. Two fairies, named Annabelle and Isabelle, flew over and handed them each a blanket. Then they left. Queen Clarion said in response, "You are in Pixie Hollow." "Pixie Hollow is really that cold?" asked the Winter fairy in disbelief. "No, my dear. You were in the Winter Woods," replied the queen. "We cannot have your arrival ceremonies until the storm is over, so until then, I shall give you temporary names," she continued. She looked at the Warm fairy. "You will be called Kimberely-Ann. Is that alright?" she asked. Kimberely-Ann nodded. She turned towards the Winter fairy. "It is not usually my place to name the Winter fairies. However-" "Whose place is it then?" asked the Winter fairy, upset. She had been born during a raging storm, and didn't even have name yet, so she was very upset. "Lord Milori, the Lord of the Winter Woods. However, since he is not here right now, I will name you," Queen Clarion said gently. "Your name will be… How about Winterlynn?" she asked. "That's perfect!" She exclaimed. "Thanks!" they said in unison.


	3. Meeting Tink and her Friends

The queen flew off, and the fairies sat down on a nearby log bench. Neither of them spoke, for they knew that if they talked, they would either start yelling or crying, and neither of them wanted that attention. It just wasn't fair! Why did they have to be born during a storm? Why couldn't it be someone else?!

Just then, a group of fairies flew down to where the girls were sitting. "Hi, there! I'm Tinker Bell!" said a blonde-haired, blue-eyed fairy in the front, wearing a green dress. She sat next to Kimberely-Ann. Another girl sat next to Winterlynn and said, "And I'm Periwinkle! I'm a Winter fairy." This caught Winterlynn's attention. Another Winter fairy? She knew there were more, but she hadn't expected to meet one until the storm was over, at least. She studied the girl while Tink said, "I'm a Tinker, and Peri's a Frost fairy." "And, before you ask, or find out from someone else, we are sisters," Peri said happily. The new fairies gasped. A Winter fairy and a Warm fairy, sisters? How did that happen? "We'll explain later," said Tink and Peri together. "Hi, there, sugarplum! I'm Rosetta," said a red-headed fairy wearing a red rose top and skirt. Another with long wavy black hair and one-strap deep-blue-into-baby-blue dress said, "Hey, raindrop! I'm Silvermist." There was one called Fawn, wearing Autumn leaves as clothes and holding her very, very long hair in a braided ponytail. Another was Iridessa. The girl had her long black hair in a bun, and wore sunflower petals as clothes. There were also two Winter fairies called Spike and Gliss. Spike had short, straight black hair, had a frosted leaf on as a dress, and came off as a sort of give-me-time-to-get-used-to-this kind of fairy. Gliss had white hair tied back in a ponytail, wore frosted leaves as a top and capris, and was very… excitable. Winterlynn and Kimberely-Ann introduced themselves, and Winterlynn turned to say something to Kimberely-Ann.

All the fairies gasped.


	4. Disaster-Area

**Hey people! Sorry for that long period of time! I was really busy with school and homework and I'm thinking of writing a new story! But more on that later! And to guest reviewer Melrian, I understand your point of view, but in my story, there's the usual idea of the winter fairies have little necklaces with amulets that will keep them cold in the warm seasons. And when Those two girls, Anabelle and Isabelle, brought them their blankets, Anabelle also brought Winterlynn a necklace. Sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Disaster-Area

_Previous Chapter:  
Winterlynn and Kimberely-Ann introduced themselves, and Winterlynn turned to say something to Kimberely-Ann._

_All the fairies gasped._

* * *

The girls turned back at once to the fairies. "What's wrong?" they said together. "Nothing. Sorry, we didn't realize… you know…" said Iridessa nervously as she gestured to their bare backs. "What? Oh, that we don't have wings? That's ok! It doesn't really bother us!" said Kimberely to the group. Just then, Gliss flew up to a hollow opening in the tree, looked up at the sky, and squealed.

"Guys, it looks like the storm's over! Yay!"

They all flew outside, leaving Kimberely and Winterlynn standing there. They looked at each other, laughed, and walked outside.

And stopped dead in their tracks.

It looked like a disaster-area. There was paint splattered everywhere, basket of acorn caps overturned, etc. **(A/N: It kinda looked like what happened with Tink and the thistles, but much, much worse! And in the end of Summer!)** They walked around, horrified at the damage. They helped where they could, but if they couldn't do anything, they just kept walking. It was heart-breaking.

Just then, a shining light made the girls, in fact, made everyone look away. When they looked back, Queen Clarion was fluttering above them. They heard an owl, and a few moments later, a tall, silver haired man was standing next to her. The two wingless fairies could only assume that this was Lord Milori. They bowed with everyone else, then straightened up.

The royals observed all the damage, then Queen Clarion spoke to the fairies.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow, I'm afraid I have distressing news. This amount of damage is unfixable. It is even worse than the damage last year, which we thankfully were able to fix." Tinker Bell blushed at this. "This time, it is definite that we must at the very least postpone Autumn."

All the pixies groaned at this. They would have to re-do everything all over again and this time, do it much faster!

Kimberely-Ann and Winterlynn looked at each other sadly, wanting to help, but not even having their talents yet. Just then, a voice rang out from the crowd.

"What about those two girls' arrival ceremonies? When are we going to have them?" shouted a wingless water-talent fairy named Rani.

Suddenly, the girls felt as if all eyes were on them, which, by the looks of it, was true. They both blushed as a fairy pushed her way out of the crowd and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. My name's Rani," she introduced herself, and they told her their temporary names. They had a feeling they were going to like Rani a lot.

After a short, hushed talk with the Ministers, Queen Clarion faced the fairies and said, "In light of recent events, to get as much help as possible, we have decided to find out the girls' talents." Rani, Kimberely-Ann, and Winterlynn all gave hushed "yes!es". The crowd gave them space in the Centre of the Pixie Dust Tree, and the two wingless fairies stepped forward.


	5. The Ceremonies

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating! Two projects due this week, and helping out at an event in Eagle Rock all weekend! And I've gotten tons of homework in the last week! So yes, you can yell at me (just no flames, please!) Here's the next chapter! BTW, Winterlynn and Kimberely-Ann are half-sisters! Since they were born at the exact same time, but not from the same laugh, they're considered half-sisters in Pixie Hollow! Sorry for not mentioning that earlier!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tinker Bell, I'd be a millionaire and actually publish my stories! I only own Winterlynn! Kimberely-Ann is my friend laila999's character that she gave me permission to use! Thanks Laila!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_"In light of recent events, in order to get as much help as possible, we have decided to find the two girls' talents."_

_The two wingless fairies stepped forward._

* * *

They were both half-nervous and half-excited. Queen Clarion motioned for Kimberely-Ann to step forward to the center, and Winterlynn took a step back to watch her half-sister find her talent, feeling anxious enough for both of them.

The queen waved her arm, and mushrooms appeared in a circle around Kimberely-Ann. A fairy from each talent quickly conjured a symbol to represent that particular talent and placed it upon each one of the mushrooms. Kimberely started walking around, trying out each talent, until there were only two symbols left, a paintbrush and a ball of light. She walked past the light and reached for the paintbrush. Even before her hand reached it, it fell out of reach and there was a glow from behind her. Kimberely turned and picked up the ball of light gently. It glowed bright for a moment, then disappeared.

Queen Clarion was about to say something, but the half-sisters interrupted her, saying at the same time quickly, "Your Highness, may we please keep our names?"

Clarion looked thrown for a moment, but regained her composure and said kindly, "Yes, you may." The girls beamed. "Now, light fairies, please come forward and welcome the newest member of your talent guild, Kimberely-Ann." They took two minutes to introduce themselves, then took Kimberely-Ann with them as they sat down to watch Winterlynn's ceremony.

Winterlynn walked nervously to the Centre and waited while the Winter Talents were laid out before her. She, also, got down to two talents. A snowflake and a frosted leaf. She was going to walk to the snowflake, but felt a pull towards the leaf, so she went there instead. She picked it up, and it did not melt as the others had. Instead, it glowed a bright blue, and when it died down, Lord Milori stepped forward and said, "Frost fairies of the Winter Woods, please come and welcome the newest member of your talent guild, Winterlynn." The lord and queen then got onto a snowy owl's back and flew off.

Kimberely and Winterlynn didn't get the chance to talk after the ceremonies, as both were whisked away to find more appropriate clothes for their talents while the other fairies and sparrow men got back to work.

* * *

_At Kimberely-Ann's new house in Sunflower Meadow:_

Kimberely-Ann listened intently to every word her mentor, Iridessa, said, eager to learn as much as possible.

"...so I'll just leave you alone for a little bit to get settled and try on some new clothes. You can find your way back to the Tree, right?" Kimberely nodded. "Alright, well, as soon as you're ready, come on down! We could use your help!" Iridessa flew out, and Kimberely-Ann started to get to work on fashioning clothes for herself, all the while thinking about her sister and wondering where she was right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Winterlynn's new home in the North Crest of Glacier Peak:_

Winterlynn's mentor was the frost-fairy she had met earlier, Periwinkle, and Winterlynn's first impression of her was correct. She was really nice and helpful. She answered any questions Winterlynn had, and showed her how to make some clothes, then left her alone to make some and get settled, and to come down to the Tree when she was ready.

Winterlynn started to fix up her home and make clothes, all the while thinking about how her sister was doing.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? I'm going to have them meet up at the border next chapter, and maybe something big will happen... but I'm not telling! (does evil laugh here) I promise, I'll update as soon as I can! Review!**


	6. Helping Out

**Hey people! Sorry about making you wait so long, but I was so busy you wouldn't believe! Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Border

_Previous Chapter:_

_Kimberely-Ann started fixing up her home, while also thinking about where her sister was now._

_Winterlynn started to make herself some clothes, all the while thinking about how her sister was doing._

* * *

_At Winterlynn's home in North Peak:_

Winterlynn sat down and sighed, looking around at all the work she had done in the last hour. She had made ice-blue curtains for her windows, matching blue rugs, white tables, and a matching blanket for her bed. She thought about Kimberely-Ann, and decided to fly to the Winter and Autumn border. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd see her sister there.

* * *

_At Kimberely-Ann's home in Sunflower Meadow:_

Kimberely-Ann looked around her home in wonder. After she had made some clothes, she had set to work on her house. She had made sunflower-yellow curtains, matching rugs, log brown tables, and a rose-petal blanket for her bed. She thought about Winterlynn, and decided to go to the Autumn and Winter border. Maybe, if she was lucky, she'd see her sister there.

* * *

Winterlynn walked to the edge of the trees of Winter, and stopped. A huge smile slid onto her face. Kimberely-Ann was staring back at her!

* * *

Kimberely-Ann walked to the edge of the trees of Autumn, and stopped. A huge smile slid onto her face. Winterlynn was staring back at her!

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

The sisters ran toward each other and met at the border. They hugged and then stepped back. Then they gasped at each others' outfit.

Kimberely-Ann had on a dress that reached her knees. It was sunshine yellow, and was strapless. Her long, milk-chocolate-brown hair was held in a ponytail by a pixie-dust-yellow hair band, which allowed you to see her crystal clear blue eyes. She looked beautiful.

Winterlynn had on a dress of the same length. It was also strapless, and was a deep ice-blue. Her long, black-as-night, silky smooth hair was flowing freely down to waist, and seemed to be slightly shimmering. Her bangs hung just above her violent-shade-of-violet eyes. She also had on an amulet in a shade of purple just a shade lighter than her eyes, the amulet that would let her cross the border. She, too, looked beautiful.

"Oh my Spring, you look flitterific!" they said at the same time. They giggled, and Winterlynn spoke.

"Ok, we'll talk later, but right now, we'd better get to the Pixie Dust Tree and help with clean-up!" she said, and they walked to the Pixie Dust Tree in silence, both wrapped up in their own thoughts about everything that had happened to them as of late.

* * *

They reached the tree, and it took all their strength not to gasp out loud at the damage again. They walked around, staying close to each other. They came to an area with hundreds of animals and insects scattered around, looking terrified. The animal fairies were flying all over the place, trying to calm them down. But every time they approached the animals, they shied away from them. The girls approached one animal fairy, the one they had met earlier, Fawn.

"Hey, Fawn, is there anything we can do to help?" Kimberely-Ann asked.

"Unless you can get these animals to calm down enough to help us clean up, not really, sorry," she said, sounding stressed-out and exhausted.

The girls looked at each other, nodded, and walked to two bunnies that were huddled in a corner together. Fawn's voice called out to them, telling them not to try, that they were going to get hurt. They didn't listen.

Kimberely-Ann approached the chocolate colored bunny on the right. She was completely aware that everyone, fairies and animals alike, was watching her and Winterlynn, but she didn't care. She reached out her hand, but the bunny just leaned farther back into the corner. She just stood there, looking into the bunny's eyes, silently letting her know that Kimberely-Ann wasn't going to hurt her. The bunny leaned forward the tiniest bit. Kimberely took a cautious step forward, with her hand still outstretched. The bunny slowly leaned forward into her hand, and then started hopping around happily, apparently not afraid anymore. The animal fairies stared in amazement. The bunny settled down, and Kimberely-Ann turned to watch her sister.

Winterlynn had been waiting until her sister had finished with her bunny, then turned to her own. It was snowy white, and had big, terrified eyes as it watched Winterlynn. Winterlynn was just as aware as her sister had been that everyone was watching her. She approached the bunny slowly, whispering soft, well-chosen words to it. "It's alright," she said softly, as the bunny watched her, the terrified look in her eyes lessening with each step, each word. "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither are they. You see your friend over there?" she said, pointing to the bunny that she knew was directly behind her. "Why don't you go join her? We're not gonna hurt you, it's alright," she said, and finally, the bunny leaned into her outstretched hand, then hopped to her friend, the chocolate colored bunny. All the animal fairies applauded, and Fawn flew over to the girls, while a few others talked to the bunnies, and still others went back to helping the other animals, using the wingless sisters' tactics.

"Wow, you guys! You are awesome! You got them under control, and even the animal fairies couldn't do it! You think you could stick around a little bit, help out with some others?" she asked, excited.

The girls looked at each other, and told Fawn, "Absolutely!" They couldn't wait to help out some more.

* * *

**Don't worry, this story isn't over yet! It's still got a long way to go! But I hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember, R&R!**


End file.
